the 9th princess
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Melody's home was destroyed and she ends up in travlers town. when she meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy she will have to go on the quest with them to save the worlds. what will happen when sora and Melody start to have feelings for each other? Soraxoc
1. character analysis

**Character**

**Name: Melody Carbuncle **

**Age: Kh1 (14) Kh re: com (14 1/2) Kh2 (15-16)**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Hair: Blond in the first one and middle one. Blond with red streaks and one purple streak through the hair with bangs in the second part. Hair has a A line in the first through middle. grows out to her middle back in second and is bleach blond.**

**Clothes: **

**In the first series and Middle wears cloudy looking Short shorts. wears a teal blue spaghetti strap that shows her 4 pack a little. wears a blue jacket. Shoes wears vans that are black.**

**Second wears Short shorts that have rips. shirt is purple and black spaghetti strap with a white Jacket just like Sora's . wears converse that are black. and wears white sunglasses. wears fingerless neon green gloves.**


	2. Not just a dream

Chapter 1

Another day at school is always the same, boring lectures and

homework. I closed my eyes on the desk as we watched a movie about

science. I could feel myself drifting away into a deep sleep.

_**Dream:**_

_**I looked around to see nothing but blackness. I closed my eyes tight and open them to **_

_**see the ocean that's around my town. It started to get dark and really windy. I started **_

_**to hear thunder and then saw lightning. I looked up to see a big black and reddish **_

_**purplish ball in the sky. "This can't be good," I said to myself. I turned around to see little bunny looking creatures but they were black with big beady yellow eyes. "What the Hell?" I asked looking at them. "OW!" I screamed when one of them scratched my arm. and then everything started to blow away into the ball and I started to fly up and then that was it.**_

_**End of dream:**_

I flew my head up looking around to see we were still watching the

movie. finally class got out and I was walking home thinking about the dream.

I got home and went to my room and laid on my bed and looked up at the

ceiling. I felt a pain in my arm and then looked at it. the scratch was still there

and bleeding. "But it was only a dream right?" I asked myself as I bandaged

it. later that night we were having a thunder storm. I walked down still in my

clothes from earlier and went out side when I heard my parents car door

close. I ran outside but saw nothing. "Mom, Dad!" I yelled. I turned around

to see those looking bunny things. "Oh shit," I said walking backwards

towards the street. I started to run towards the beach. I stopped and looked

up to see that ball thing. "this isn't happening, this isn't real," I said holding

my head. things started to fly up into the sky and disappear. I started to hold

on to a tree and I was holding on for dear life. The tree couldn't hold any

longer and neither could I. "ahhhhh!" I yelled as I flew up into the ball.

_**Sorry I cut it short in this chapter but I'll try to make the next one kinda long. Also let me know what you think about the story's beginning.**_


	3. meetings

Chapter 2

Sora's Pov

I felt something wet on my cheek. when I came to I saw a dog that I

have never seen before. I thought I was dreaming so I started to close my

eyes until the dog threw his paws at my chest. "Where am I?" I asked myself

as I looked around the area. "Oh boy," I said like I knew I was in a lot of

trouble. I started to hear a moaning sound from the other side of the crates.

when I walked over I saw a girl about my age laying on the ground. She was

really cute. It looked like she was coming to.

Melody's Pov

I started to come to, to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see

a boy with brown spiky hair that defined gravity. "Oh crap," I said looking

from him and then the area. "Are you ok?" he asked me.

"No not really," I said as he helped me up. "Do you know where we

are?" I asked looking at him but he just looked at me with sad face. "I guess

not," I said brushing myself off.

"You know you ask a lot of questions for being a girl," said spiky.

"so... Oh I'm Melody, you are?" I introduced myself with my hand sticking

out to shake his.

"I'm Sora," He said shaking my hand.

"Well its nice to meet you, but I got to figure out where I am," I said after

shaking his hand.

"Is it alright If I tag a long since I have no clue too? he asked me

rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure um whose the dog?" I asked looking at the drooling dog.

"I'm not sure but maybe he knows where we are at," He said starting

to lean down. "Do you know where we are at boy?" he asked like it was

going to talk to him. the dog lifted his ear and ran away.

"Haha now that's priceless," I said while laughing.

"Shut up!" he pouted. We started to walk around the area and get out of the

ally. we turned the corner to see a guy running this way. He feel over and this

glowing heart thing came out of his chest and flew away and he turned into

some kind of creature I've never seen before.

After walking around the whole place and fighting these black creatures

well Sora fought them and I just stood behind him since I had no weapon like

him. "You know Melody your really short," exclaimed Sora.

"So what if I am, I'm only 4'9," I said with my head down.

"yeah well I'm only 5ft tall," he said smiling at me. I just stuck out me

tongue but we got interrupted.

"They'll come at you two out of nowhere," said a voice. we turned

around to see a guy with long brown hair with a blade too. "he was kinda

cute," I thought to myself.

"Who are you?" asked Sora turning around quickly.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you wield the Keyblade," he

said pointing at Sora's weapon. "but why would it chose a kid?" he asked

himself.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?" asked Sora.

"Never mind, Now let's see that Keyblade," He said walking towards us.

"What there's no way your getting this," he said standing in a fighting

position.

"Melody go hide now," he said. I looked at him like he was crazy but

shook my head yes and ran off.

Sora's Pov

I was fighting this guy and I was getting too tired, but I couldn't let

him try to take Melody. everything started to get blurry and I collapsed.

The guy's Pov

"Aw your slipping Leon," said a familiar voice behind me.

"I went easy on him," I said acting tough.

"Looks like things are worse than we thought, a lot worse," I said putting my

gun blade down.

"Hey wasn't there a girl with him?" asked Yuffie

"Ya she took off, look Yuffie take him back to the base and I'll go find her," I

said while walking off. I could hear Yuffie huffing.

Melody's Pov

I hid under the bell on top of a building. I saw what happened to Sora

and Now I didn't know what to do. I sniffed as I felt the cold air touch me. I

shivered and hugged my legs together. I started to hear footsteps and I

looked to see the guy I got out from underneath the bell and started to run

and since the top of the building was wet I fell and hurt my ankle. "Ow!" I

said sniveling. I looked up to see the guy right in front of me. "Please don't

hurt me," I said looking really scared while holding my Ankle.

"I won't Sora is safe and if you don't get out of the cold your gonna

get sick," he said.

"Ok, but I can't walk I hurt my ankle," I said looking down. He knelt down

and picked me up bridle style.

we got to the hide out and I saw Sora sleeping on the bed.

"Hi I'm Yuffie," said a loud girl.

"Hi I'm Melody," I said looking shy.

Donald and goofy Pov

"Gawrsh there's nobody here, Sure is spooky," said goofy

"aw phooey I'm not scared," said Donald. He felt some one touch his

shoulder and screamed. "WAK!"

"Excuse me did the king send you," asked a girls voice.

Melody's Pov

"Come on you lazy bum wake up," said Yuffie standing by the bed.

Sora came to and shook his head and looked up at Yuffie.

"you okay?" asked Yuffie

"I guess...," Said Sora so unsure if he was or not.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," said Yuffie just

standing there. "but its your heart that they really want, because you wield the

Keyblade," Yuffie continued.

"I'm so glad your ok Kairi," said the delusional Sora.

"Oh boy," I said smacking my palm to my head.

"Kairi who are you talking about?" asked Yuffie putting her hands on

her hips.

"I think you over did it Leon," I said looking at the guy with long brown hair.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie," said Yuffie being all proud of it.

"huh?" asked Sora.

"I think you might of over done it Squall," said Yuffie looking at him

while he walked towards her and Sora.

"that's Leon to you," he said in a irrated voice.

"The Keyblade," said Sora for nothing.

"Well look at this your all right ," I said cheerfully walking towards him

and plopping down on the bed.

"Melody your ok," he said smiling at me.

Finally getting through the Keyblade history Leon was saying how

Sora has to protected a girl.

"Your not saying I'm the one he has to protect are you?" I asked Leon.

"Actually I am," he said looking at me. I just sighed and looked at Sora he

just shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking at Leon.

"See they say that the Keyblade Master has a girl he must protect who

is the 9th princess of the princesses of hearts," said Leon. "The Girl he

protects is the one who connects the all the hearts together," Leon continued.

"Anyone would want to try to steal your heart because your the most

powerful princess and have really powerful heart," said Yuffie.

I just shook my head and yawned and went back

to looking at Sora to see if

he was keeping up.

Heartless started to appear and Sora took my hand and ran out of the

room. we kept on running until we started to hear yelling, we stopped where

we were and looked around.

"THUMP!" I was being crushed by Sora and two other things on top of him.

"The Key," I heard two voices say. I look over to see that Sora still had the

Key out. "Do you mind getting off of me please!" I yelled. everyone jumped

off of me and they looked at me like I was crazy. things started coming up

from the ground and heartless appeared on top of them. All of a sudden a big

heartless appeared. I didn't know what to do but Sora did he ran put me

behind the stairs. I watched Sora fight the heartless with the weird looking

dog and duck. I was cheering them on while they fought it until I heard a

heartless appear behind me. "UH OH ," I said turning around. I took off my

shoe and started to beat it with it. "Bad heartless bad," I yelled. It finally

disappeared after me beating it to death.

I ran to Sora to see he was done. He was talking to the duck and dog.

"So you were looking for me?" asked Sora pointing to himself. they nodded

yes.

"They two have been seeking for the wielder of the Keyblade," says

Leon's voice. I turned around and smiled at them.

"We are also looking for the Princess that the Keyblade master

protects," says the Dog.

I looked at them and smiled. "that's an easy one," I said being cocky.

"Where is she?" asked the Duck.

"Your looking at her," I said smiling at them.

"Hey why don't you come with us? we can go together to other

worlds vessel," said the Dog.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi?" asked Sora as he put his head down.

"Of course," says the duck. I looked over to see the dog whisper

something to the duck.

"Sora go with them," said Leon taking a step forward.

"Especially if you want to find your friends," he finished.

"yeah I guess," Sighed Sora. I glared at the duck and turned back to

Sora and smiled at him.

"but you can't come a long looking like that understand, no frowning, no

sad faces ok?" said the duck.

"yeah you gotta look funny like us," said the dog. I started to smile at

them and the dog smiled back with a nod.

"this boat runs on happy faces," said the duck.

Sora gave the weirdest smile ever that I started to laugh and cry at the same

time.

"haha that's one funny face," says the dog laughing exactly as hard as

the duck.

"Ok why not? I'll go with you guys," said Sora smiling

"and of course I don't have a say where I go so I'm going to," I said

looking at Sora.

"Donald duck," said the duck

"goofy," said the dog.

"I'm Melody," I said holding out my hand too.

"and I'm Sora.

"All for one and one for all," said Goofy. We said our good byes and walked

to there ship. I started to feel really drowsy.

Sora's Pov.

I looked at the seat next to mind to see melody asleep . I smiled and got her a

blanket so she won't get cold.

_**I hope you like it I will upload the third chapter soon. please review and tell me what you think.**_


	4. a big dog with 3 heads and a hot guy

We walked up into a big coliseum place. I kept on moving my head

everywhere looking at the neat stuff. I turned to see Sora and the gang

walking through the doors so I ran after them. we see this Sinatra on a stool

reading something. "Um.." Sora was about to say something.

"Good timing, give me a hand will ya?" he asked. "Move that pedestal

for me," he said pointing to the pedestal next to a trophy. "I gotta spruce this

place up for the games," he kept on talking. I walked over to the pedestal and

tried to push it but was way to heavy for me to do it alone. "You guys can

give me a little help you know," I stopped trying to push it and put my hands

on my hips. "Oh right haha," said Sora rubbing the back of his head. we

couldn't move it and Sora went to go talk to the Sinatra. "Its way to heavy,"

Sora said in a complained voice. "What? to heavy!" yelled the Sinatra. I

winced when he yelled. "Since when have you been a litt-. he stopped to see

us. "Oh wrong guy and Girl, what are you doing here," he asked us. I was

about to speak but he kept on talking. "this here is the world Coliseum," he

said. "Hero's only," he finished or I thought. "And I got my hands full

preparing for the games, So run along pip-squeaks," he finished. Sora gave a

pouty face and I got mad for calling us pip-squeaks. he kept on talking that

all I heard was blah, blah, blah. "You got hero's standing right in front of

you," Said Donald.

"Haha hey if you can't even move this," he began trying to move the

pedestal. I put my hands on my hips with a smirk on my face. "You can't call

yourself," he kept on trying to move it. Sora smirked and crossed his arms

over his chest. "A hero," he kept on trying but I burst into a laugh while he

tried to move it. I couldn't here what else he was saying cause I was still

laughing. I stopped to see he was going to give us a shot to see how good

we were. I smiled when we got done training. "You know you ain't half bad

Kid, and Kidette. I rolled my eyes at the name he gave me. Sora just rubbed

the back of his head and laughed. "Looks like I'm headin to the games," Sora

said still rubbing the back of his head with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Afraid not," said Phil. I looked at Sora and laughed at him. "Why

not," said Sora flipping out.

"Two words: you guys ain't heroes," Phil said. I

glared at him and looked at goofy counting on his fingers.

"That's Four words you idiot," I said crossing my arms. We walked out of

the Coliseum mad especially Sora. I wasn't looking where I was going until I

ran into something or someone. "Huh rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't

you say," said a guy with a blue flamed hair.

"Who are you?" asked Donald pointing.

"WOAH hold on there fuzz boy wait let me guess," he said flipping out.

"You want to enter the games right?" he asked us.

"Well duh u pyro head," I said in a mad tone.

"Oh wow you got yourself a hand full with this girl don't you boy," he said

looking at me and then at Sora.

"What!" I yelled Sora just laughed a little.

"Any ways here," he said and a pass popped up in his hand.

"I don't trust that guy," I said glaring at him.

"What ever your just mad because he said you had a temper pretty much,"

Said Sora smiling at me. we walked back into the lobby and got into the

games and was beating every opponent. I was jumping for joy until I saw a

guy with blonde hair and beautiful blueish green eyes. he walked past us and

into the ring. we got in the ring to fight the guy and we were doing just fine I

mean he was a good opponent. I tripped right in front of him with he fell. I

was helping him up when I felt something crush us. I blacked out after that.

Sora's Pov.

I saw Melody helping the guy up until a big foot crushed him and her.

"Melody," we screamed. we saw a three headed dog and backed up a little.

"Herc," we heard Phil yell.

"Phil get them out of here," said the strong guy named Herc I guess. I went

to get melody but Donald grabbed me. we were in the lobby when I was

saying we need to go get Melody. we ran back in there to see Herc up against

a wall with the guy and melody over his shoulder. he ran past us and we got

into fighting stance. "Kid I got two words for ya, attack," he yelled. the dog

was getting easier to fight except he kept on moving. "Thunder!" yelled

Donald he shocked all of us even the dog. we finally defeated the dog.

we got back to the lobby and melody was waking up. we ran to her as she

was getting up.

Melody's Pov.

I felt pain in my whole entire body but started to feel a little better

knowing I wasn't getting thrown around like a rag doll. "ugh I fell like I

got hit by a big dog," said getting up.

"melody you kinda did get hit by a big dog," said Sora with a relief

face.

"Oh ok where's that blonde guy?" I asked looking at Herc. Phil made

us Junior hero's and we left the lobby. I saw the blonde guy sitting on the

steps so I ran over to him. "hey are you alright?" I asked him.

"yeah what about you," he said looking at me.

"I'm fine," I smiled and then winced a little in pain.

"So why did you go along with him, anyway?" asked Sora.

"I'm looking for someone, Hades promised he would help," he said looking

at the ground. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness but it back fired," he

kept on going and was getting up slowly. "I fell into darkness and couldn't

find the light," he said.

"You'll find it," said Sora. "I'm searching too and so is Mel," he said.

"For your light?" the blonde guy asked. Sora shook his head yes. "Don't

lose sight of it," he said putting something in Sora's hand and said thank you

when he passed me.

"How bout a rematch sometime fare and square no dark powers

involved," Sora yelled.

"I think I'll pass," he said flipping his bangs.

Riku's Pov.

I felt myself waking up in a cold area. I opened my eyes and got up slowly.

"where am I," I said to myself. "Sora, Kairi, I yelled again. there was nothing

but my voice. I looked down and knew I was alone.

Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took me so long schools getting hectic. next chapter will be up soon review plz.


	5. talkin cat and evil queen

**We started to fall down through the ceiling. I landed on my feet so did **

**Sora and Donald. Goofy on the other hand fell on his tummy which was **

**funny. "Oh my fur and Whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," said a white **

**rabbit that was running. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here I should be **

**there," he continued. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! the queen she'll have my **

**head," he said as he ran away from are direction. we walked through some **

**doors and ended up in a room where we were really big and everything was **

**really small. we saw the white rabbit run through the small door. **

"**How did he get so small?" asked Sora crouching down to the doors **

**level.**

"**No, your simply to big," said the talking door knob.**

"**Did the door knob just talk?" I asked scratching my head. everyone **

**nodded.**

"**WAK it talks!" yelled Donald.**

"**Yawn must you be so loud, you woke me up," he said with a yawn.**

"**Good morning," said Goofy waving to the door knob.**

"**Good night I need a bit more sleep," he said.**

"**Wait what do we have to do to get small?" asked Sora reaching his hand **

**out.**

"**Why don't you try those bottles over there," he said with another **

**yawn. we turned around and looked at the table and saw two different kind of **

**bottles. Sora grabbed one that said shrink on it and we all shrunk down to the **

**size of an ant pretty much. we walked through this side door because the **

**other door with the talking door knob went to sleep and won't wake up. **

**walked to a garden area to see people and card looking people standing **

**around and a lady behind a desk looking thing. we saw the white rabbit and **

**he blew his trumpet. "Court now in session," he with no breath left. we **

**looked over to see a blonde haired girl. "I'm on trial but why?" she asked **

**surprised. "Her majesty, the queen of hearts presiding!" said the white rabbit.**

"**this girl is the culprit, there's no doubt about it," said the queen in a little **

**angry voice. "And the reason is...Because I say so, that's why," the queen **

**continued.**

"**that is so unfair," said the blonde girl.**

"**well have you anything to say in defense?" asked the queen.**

"**Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong," she pointed her **

**finger. "You may be queen but I'm afraid that doesn't give the right to be **

**so...so... so mean," she said in a confident voice.**

"**Silence, you dare to defy me?" the queen yelled. **

"**Hey guys we should help her out," said Sora just staring at the trial.**

"**I agree with him that's not fair," I said with a pout.**

"**Yeah but the...," Donald began.**

"**We're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling?" asked Goofy.**

"**Meddling!" yelled Donald.**

"**Oh yeah and that's against the rules," said goofy.**

"**So what I think we should help her," I said stomping my foot on Donald.**

"**the court finds the defendant Guilty as charged!" she yelled.**

"**For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... Off with her **

**head!" yelled the queen.**

"**No, No please," the girl begged.**

"**Hold it right there," Sora and I said in unison.**

"**who are you, how dare you come and interfere with my court," she **

**yelled again.**

"**Excuse me, but we know who the real culprit is," said Sora.**

"**uh-huh its the heartl..." Goofy couldn't finish.**

"**anyway she's not the one your looking for," said Sora**

"**that's nonsense do you have proof?" asked the queen impatiently**

**we didn't have any proof so they looked her in a cage. we had to go look for **

**the real culprit and walked into a forest type thing. a cats head appeared and **

**it freaked my out. he kept talking nonsense so we walked off and fought heartless over and over again. finally we got the culprit but the queen didn't **

**believe us so she had us fight her card men. we finished the card people and **

**Alice was gone. she wasn't in the cage. we had to go look for her again and **

**ended up in some tea party place but none was there. we got back to the **

**room and there was a really big heartless that we had to fight and I kept on **

**getting smacked around. when we got done the door knob woke up.**

"**what a rack it how is a door knob suppose to get any sleep," yawned the **

**door knob. when the door knob yawned we saw the key hole and sealed. it. **

**we got back to the gummy ship to get some rest before we go to the next **

**world. I was laying in the same room as Sora since they only had three bed **

**rooms. I was laying on bed while Sora was in the bathroom changing while I **

**changed in the bedroom. I sat there in a pair of silk shorts and a night gown **

**that went over that. Sora walked in and I sat and looked at him. "How you **

**feeling?" asked Sora as he sat by me. **

"**I'm good what about you?" I asked smiling at him.**

"**I'm good too," He said with another smile. he laid down by me and I turned **

**over so I was looking at him and I cuddled close to him and he held me close **

**knowing I was getting cold. he pulled me in the covers with him and I fell **

**asleep with a warm body next to me.**

**What do you think please review and sorry it took me so long I had the dumb electronic baby with me this week.**


	6. the worst day ever in the Jungle

Donald was actually letting Sora drive today but the problem was they

started fight on going down to another world and ended up breaking the ship

and all I remember is fall out of the ship. I woke up hanging from a piece of

wood. "ugh what the hell," I said looking down and seeing how high up I am.

I felt my jacket starting to rip. "ahhhh!" I yelled as I fell in the house. I got up

and looked around. I started to hear someone growling. I turned to see a

jaguar. I ran but it caught me. It scratched my arm and my leg so they were

both bleeding. I finally kicked and ran down the bridge. I fell into a swamp

and looked around to see hippos. I started to swim away knowing the would

try to eat me. I saw some vines that led up to something. I started to climb

but kept on falling down. I know at the end of this day I'm going to have too

many busies. I still hurt from that damn three headed dog. I heard things

rustling the bushes around me. I stopped to see gorillas great! I get attacked

by a jaguar and then I lose my jacket, I almost get eaten by a hippo and fall a

lot.

Sora's Pov

"Ahhhh!" I yelled falling from the sky. I rubbed the back of my head

as I sat on the ground. "Ow my head," I said looking around. "Donald,

Goofy, Melody," I looked around. I heard the ground creak and heard a

growl. I looked over to see a cheetah jumped down from the top of the balcony. I drew my Keyblade and Jump back so it wouldn't get me. It

knocked me down with his paw and knocked me against a pile of boxes. It

growled really loud and I got up to fight. I kept on whacking it but it would

hit me back. I fell to the ground not able to take anymore but the cheetah kept

on creeping forward. a guy in a loring cloth came and saved me which is

kinda weird. I looked up to see another hole in the ceiling with a tattered

jacket with blood on it. I got up and climbed and grabbed it. "This is

Melody's," I said in a worried tone. I stopped to see blood on the ground

where the jacket would have fallen. I looked at the guy and he looked at me.

"Sabor, Danger," he said in a weird way.

"Um... thank you," I said trying to understand everything.

"Thank you," he said slowly.

"Huh.. um where is this place?" I asked kinda getting freaked.

"This place, this place," he repeated.

"Ok.. where did the others go?" I asked again "Look I got separated from

my friends.. have you seen them, I said holding up the jacket. he did this

thing like he didn't understand.

"Friends," I said pointing to myself

"Friends," he copied me

"Right my there's three of em' the loud one is Dona-"I stopped what I was saying. "You know what? Never mind" I said in an angry voice.

"I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi," I said.

"Look for Riku.. Friends?" he said not really making sense.

"Right," I said looking behind them I thought I saw Kairi.

"Kairi friends," he said while I was looking behind him.

"uhh right," I said looking confused.

"Friends here," he said.

"Really?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

"*&&X%," he said I looked at him like he was crazy.

"*&&X%," he repeated. "Friends here," he said again.

"Not sure I understand but show me," I said confused.

"take me to Riku and Kairi," I said really fast.

"Tarzan," he said pointing to himself. "Tarzan go," he said.

"And I'm Sora," I said with my cheerful grin. Tarzan go, Sora go go," I said

happily. he opened the doors to see a jungle. I stopped to see some blood on

the ground but I hope it wasn't Melody's blood.

no ones Pov

"Gwarsh where are we," said Goofy. "I sure hope Sora and Melody are ok,"

he continued.

"Aw who needs them, we can find the king without them," said Donald getting all worked up. "huh," he looked down to see a gorilla. Donald and the

Gorilla yelled. the gorilla dropped something on the ground before leaving.

a guy walked towards them with a gun.

Sora's Pov

we walked into a tent to see a girl with long brown hair. "Jane," he said.

she turned around with a smile. "Tarzan, oh who is this?" she asked him.

"uh hi there I'm-," I was going to continued but she interrupted me.

"OH you speak English," she said surprised.

"So then you obviously not related to Tarzan then," she continued.

"are you here to study the gorillas?" she asked me

"Highly doubtful," said a deep voice.

a guy with a gun came in with Donald and Goofy behind them.

"Sora!" yelled Goofy

"Goofy, Donald," I yelled grabbing Donald's hands. then I remembered the

ship and I turned away.

"a circus of clowns, not much for hunting gorillas," said the guy with

the gun.

"Mr. Clayton we are studying not hunting them," said Jane. "this is research,"

she continued. "well more the merrier," she said. I looked around to see no

Melody. "where's Melody Goofy," I asked him.

"Um she's not with you then," he said looking at me then Donald.

I shook my head no and let it droop down. Donald and Goofy and I went to

go look for Melody.

Melody's Pov

I could here a guy talking then the gorilla talking. I started to get up and

looked to see Sora and the gang.

"Sora!" I yelled running into his arms.

"Melody your alright," he said holding me.

"Kinda, I winced at the pain. he let me go and saw all the cuts and

tattered clothes. I told them what happen and Sora let out a relief sigh. after a

while Clayton was trying to aim at a gorilla and we had to deal with that at the

camp. we heard a gun shot outside and when got outside we saw heartless

surrounding a gorilla. we fought the heartless off and found Claytons pipe.

We heard rustling in the bamboo trees. That damn cheetah came back and

was attacking us. I kept on getting cut by this dumb animal but Sora defeated

it. we fought off all the heartless and found Clayton. we fought Clayton and

then wall behind blow up and was gone. we head this weird sound when

Tarzan tried to attack him. we fought the lizard and Clayton at the same time.

the big lizard crushed Clayton and the fight was over. One of the gorillas

threw us over the wall and landed on the ground. we walked to a water fall

place and walked under the water fall and we found a glowing blue light.

"this is your home but that means," I said looking at Sora. I kinda

spaced out to the rest of the conversation. I was looking at Sora and thinking

how cute he was. Sora unlocked the keyhole and we had to get going again.

one of the gorillas nudged Donald. "I think some one has an admirer," said

Jane.

"No, no, no Daisy would kill me" said Donald. we all laughed and we

said our goodbyes and got on to the gummi ship. Sora and I walked to the

back ship so he could clean my wounds. He was bandaging them and I

pretty much just looked like a mummy. I smiled at him and went to the

bathroom and change into my pj's. I came out and fell a sleep on Sora's

chest as he laid on the bed. he ran his hand through my hair as I fell asleep.

sorry it took me so long. hope you like it the next will coming soon. plz review. see ya later alligator.


	7. Riku and then pain in my heart

We walked into a dark area just looking around. I looked over at Sora

he seemed to be distracted by something. I gave him a weird look and then

look over in the spot he was looking. "Sora," said Goofy. I looked over at

the same time Sora did. we walked out the dark area to see we were in

travelers town. I was walking not looking where I was going when the

heartless almost got me but some grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into

them. I looked up to see a guy with silver hair and beautiful blueish-green

eyes. "You alright," he said looking down at me. I shook my head in shock.

he looked over at Sora and them and started to talk to them.

"There you are. what's going on?" he said looking straight at Sora.

"Riku," said Sora walking forward and grabbing Riku's mouth and yanking

on it. I looked at him weirdly and then shook my head. "so this is Riku," I

said in my head. "Hey, hey cut it out," he said whacking Sora's hand away.

"I'm not dreaming this time right?" he asked looking at Riku. I walked over

and pinched Sora really hard. "OW!"

"Guess your not," I said smiling.

"I hope not it took me forever to find you," he said flipping his hair.

I just rolled my eyes at him. this guy is cocky.

"Riku," Sora said smiling.

"wait a second where's Kairi?" asked Sora. I stopped and felt something hurt inside my heart. I touch my covered heart and then looked back at Sora.

"isn't she with you?" asked Riku. Sora shook his head no and put his

head down and let his shoulders droop. "well don't worry I'm sure she made

it off the island too," he said trying to cheer up Sora. "Were finally free, hey

she might be looking for us right now," he went on. "well all be together

soon," he said with his back turned as a heartless appeared. "Don't worry

just leave everything to me I know this-, he was going to go on if Sora didn't

kill that heartless.

"leave it to who," said Sora in his cocky voice.

"Sora what did you-?" he asked but was interrupted.

"I've been looking for and Kairi too," he said wit a small smile.

"and with these guys help oh and her," he said pointing to me.

"who are they," he said in a little angry voice that I caught.

Sora started to go off about how he was going to different worlds to look for

them. then Sora and Donald started to fight on why he could come with us.

I looked to see Riku walking off. I was going to say something but I felt

dizzy and passed out on the ground.

Sora's Pov.

we found the keyhole in travelers town and went back to Melody where she

was sleeping. Goofy and Donald were getting Melody new clothes since hers

were all tattered. we got back to the vacant room to see that Melody was

waking up.

"What happened?" she asked looking at me

"You passed out right in the middle of us," I said helping Melody up.

"Oh ok," she said unsure of why she would pass out. even I was

unsure why she passed out.

"My head and heart started to hurt and then that was it," she said with a

frown on her face. we headed back to the ship and were off to another

world.

Sorry that its short but the next one won't be so short... plz review.


	8. the princess gets captured and the pain

I changed into the new clothes that Donald and Goofy got me.

I put on a pair of blue jean shorts with no rips cause I hate things with rips. I

put on a hot pink tank top. with wrist bands that were black. I walked out

with the new clothes on and we were finally at the new world too. we walked

through this sand town that was really hot. I stopped to see a girl in the

corner where some boxes were. "Whose there. Hello?" she asked in a quiet

voice. she came out and we heard a deep voice. "Aladdin where might I find

this street rat," said the deep voice. we looked up to see some weird guy in a

weird outfit. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear

princess," says the creepy guy. "these little rats won't do you, you see" he

continues.

"Jasmine run," says Sora. Jasmine starts to run off as we deal with

the creepy guy.

"aw the boy who holds the Key," says the creepy guy. the creepy guy

has heartless appear next to him and he walks off so we have to deal with the

heartless. the heartless are way to easy for us. we go out to the desert that's

where we were told to go. we stand there trying to figure out how we are

going to get across it a live. a magic carpet appears and we get on it to go

where ever it was going to take us. I held on to Sora cause I was afraid I

would fall off. we meet up with this guy named Aladdin who as this magic lamp. "I see thanks Sora and Melody," says Aladdin.

"Aladdin what are you doing out here?" I asked him with my hands on my

hips. "same old stuff hunting legendary treasure," he says in his cocky voice.

"Just paid a visit to the cave of wonders," he continues. "I found that magic

carpet. and this lamp, he finishes. the Genie started to flip out like a crazy

psycho person. Genie made Aladdin a wealthy fame prince. he was doing it

so he can be with Jasmine which is cute but since she's in trouble we have to

help her out. when we got there Aladdin's lamp was stolen by Jafar and so

was Jasmine and we defeated all these heartless now we have to save

Jasmine. we got to the cave of wonders and saw the princess on the ground

and genie with his head down. My head started to hurt again and so did my

heart. I kept on trying to ignore it but it was getting worse by the second. I

started to get dizzy and put myself up against a wall for support. Sora and

the Others were taking care of Jafar and Genie. I looked to see Jasmine on

the ground. My heart started to race faster and My head started to burn that I

couldn't take it anymore. the next thing I know I blacked out next to the

princess.

Sora's Pov

As soon as I sealed the Keyhole I saw Melody on the ground knocked out. I

ran to her and tried calling her name and shaking her but it wasn't working.

Genie got free and when we got back to Aladdin's home, and she still wasn't

waking up. we got back on the ship and I took Melody to the back of the

ship to set her on the bed. I laid her down and saw her coming too.

Melody's Pov.

I woke up with Sora's Blue eyes staring at me. "Hi," I said in a weak voice.

"You ok Mel you were knocked out for a while and we couldn't wake you up

this is the second time since you've done this," he says in a worried tone.

"I don't know I just keep on getting bad head aches that's all," I said

in half of a lie. I closed my eyes again as Sora walked out. I didn't really

know what was happening to me but I feel like my heart is being pulled away

from me. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I hope you like I really don't like thing one on kingdom hearts. but I hope you like it and sorry its kinda short. please review.


	9. Heart losing with a puppet

_**Sora's Pov**_

_**Melody was still asleep in the bedroom while Donald was driving. I walked **_

_**up to see a whale passing us. "is that a whale?" asked Goofy. I looked closer **_

_**as it turned around and swallowed us whole.**_

_**Melody's Pov**_

_**I woke up to something squishy and wet. when I opened my eyes I wasn't in **_

_**the bed anymore I was in some sort of creature. I got up and looked around **_

_**but no Sora and the gang. "Hello," I yelled looking for someone to find me. I **_

_**turned around to start walking but ran into someone. I looked up to see the **_

_**silver hair and those turquoise eyes. It was Riku but why was he here. "Um **_

_**sorry about that," I said backing up. I started to turn around when he **_

_**grabbed my arm. **_

"_**And where do you think your going?" Riku asked with a glare.**_

"_**away from you," I said yanking my arm away. I started to run but heartless **_

_**got in my way. I turned around to see Riku in front of me.**_

"_**We better get you to your boyfriend princess," he said in a dark tone. **_

_**he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to kick him but he **_

_**had my feet.**_

_**Sora's Pov**_

_**I heard Donald yelling at the top of his lungs. "KNOCK IT OFF!" He yells.**_

"_**Hey Sora are you ok?" asked Goofy walking towards me. I just shook my **_

_**head knowing that I should of woke Melody up. I walked towards my gang **_

_**and stared at them.**_

"_**What are you guys doing?" I asked looking at Donald who was **_

_**staring up at the ceiling or was it a ceiling. "Where are we any way?" I asked **_

_**looking in the dark area that surrounded us. I backed up to see a box fell in **_

_**front of me.**_

"_**Uh you know I think that ol' whale Monstro swallowed us," said **_

_**Goofy rubbing his head. "and for today's weather expect showers," Goofy **_

_**tries to make a joke. a box went and fell on Goofy's head. "Heavy showers," **_

_**says Goofy rubbing his head again.**_

"_**Hey whose there?" yells Donald. we looked up to see a puppet **_

_**looking in a treasure chest.**_

"_**It's me," says the puppet.**_

"_**Oh its just Pinocchio," says Donald. "Pinocchio!" Donald freaks out.**_

"_**Pinocchio?" asked Jiminy "Pinocchio where are you going, Pinocchio?" **_

_**Jiminy asked again, but he just kept on walking. "Come on everybody after **_

_**him quick," yells Jiminy. we saw a old man on a ripped up ship talking to **_

_**Pinocchio. "its true," I interrupted them "so how did you end up here Pinocchio?" I asked walking near them.**_

"_**Oh my so the whale swallowed you too, oh goodness?" asked the **_

_**old man.**_

"_**Yeah looks like it," I said not happy at all.**_

"_**My name is Geppetto I'm Pinocchio's father," he says pointing at the **_

_**puppet. "When we got separated I went looking for him all over the worlds," **_

_**he continues. after talking to Geppetto we had to go look for Pinocchio **_

_**because he ran off away from us. we found him hiding behind a wall.**_

"_**What are you doing come on lets get back," I said putting my hand on my **_

_**hip.**_

"_**You know Geppetto is worried sick about you," says Goofy.**_

"_**Stop fooling around Pinocchio this is no time for games," I said getting **_

_**angry. we turned our backs and started to walk off until someone started to **_

_**talk to us.**_

"_**but Sora I thought you'd like games," says a familiar voice. "Or are **_

_**you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade ,"Says Riku I **_

_**turned to see Riku and Melody over his shoulder. "Melody!" I yelled.**_

_**Melody's Pov.**_

_**I heard my voice being called but I couldn't wake up it was like I was being **_

_**pulled away from everything. I started to open my eyes to see Sora and the **_

_**gang. "S-o-r-a!" I said very slowly. Sora was gone in the distant and I was **_

_**still over this bastards shoulder. I could hear everything that was going **_

_**around me but I just could say anything. "Why do you still care for that **_

_**boy?" asked a unfamiliar voice. I looked to see an ugly old hag. "He has all **_

_**but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions like this one **_

_**here," she continues. "She is needed to help you wake Kairi," she finishes.**_

"_**I don't care about him I was just messing with him," says Riku **_

_**sounding a little confused. Riku set me down somewhere and left me there.**_

_**Sora's Pov**_

"_**Riku what's the matter with you, what are you thinking?" I asked.**_

"_**Don't you realize what you are doing?" I asked more questions.**_

"_**I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora," Riku says putting a **_

_**hand on his hip. "You seem to busy saving the world and playing with the **_

_**Keyblade," he continues. "Do you even want to save Kairi?" he asked me.**_

"_**I do," I said putting my head down. were heard a yell and a screech coming **_

_**from the other area. we walked in to see Pinocchio and Melody locked inside **_

_**a heartless. Melody doesn't seem to be all there anymore, but Pinocchio **_

_**does. we fought the heartless off and then the heartless dropped Melody and **_

_**Pinocchio in the hole.**_

_**Melody's Pov. **_

_**I felt myself being yanked around and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I felt **_

_**myself being set down and then being picked up over and over again. My **_

_**head and heart were hurting so bad and I felt my heart being pushed far away **_

_**from me. I opened my eyes to see Sora running to me but nothing came out **_

_**of my mouth and I couldn't hear anything. I blanked out completely in a deep **_

_**,deep slumber.**_

_**I hoped you like it. If you want to know what Melody's outfit look like and what she kinda looks like go to my fanfic page and you'll see u might have to use google for it though.**_


	10. Keyblade masters and princesses

I started to wake up and realized I was in a jail sale. I could hear

nothing but wind blowing. I looked at a girl with red hair. that must be Kairi

the one Sora loves. I saw a girl with Brown hair and she was sitting next to

her. "Where am I?" I asked looking at them. she looked at me and explained

to me how I was put in here and a duck and a weird looking dog were put in

a different area. she said that she had no idea why we were in here. I sighed

and looked around to see only a door that was locked. "Dang it we have to

get out of here!" I yelled looking Wendy.

"Do you have a plan to get us three out of here?" she asked looking at

me.

"Well actually no but I will think of one," I said pointing my finger at the

ceiling. we heard a boys voice and Wendy went to go see who it is. Me on

the other hand started to feel dizzy again and collapse to the ground trying to

breath. I looked over to hear Sora's voice. "Sora," I said weakly.

"Melody is that you," yelled Sora.

"Yeah its me alright," I said wheezing for air still.

"Are you alright?" he asked me looking at me through a hole. I shook me

head yes and stuck my small hand through the hole and grabbed his.

"Kairi is up here too," I said looking at the dead weight red head.

"Really is she alright?" he asked with excitement. I shook my head no and he frowned. Sora went to where Kairi was sitting to try and grab her hand. I

looked to see a pirate came and grabbed me. "Hey let me go Sora!" I yelled

on my way out of that room. "Melody, Kairi!" yelled Sora. I was put into a

different room with Riku and Kairi. "Look I don't know what you want with

me but let me go!" I yelled kicking. I got up and looked around I don't know

where I was now but I still feel really dizzy. "Shut up you stupid girl your the

one whose going to give Kairi her heart back," he said holding the red head.

we went through some portal that made me almost knock out and Riku was

on the ground gasping for air. I tried to say something but I couldn't again. I

saw that old hag again and she smiled at me. "Not able to talk I see," she

chuckled. "Your heart is trying to go to the Keyblade master I get it now you

two are connected," she said smiling evilly. she looked at Riku with a serious

face. "it was reckless bring them here without using a vessel," she said in a

interested voice. "Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could

cost you your heart," she says walking towards him. there was a loud growl

from outside. I started to get up and looked at Riku and then at Maleficent.

"take her with you," she said looking at me. I started to glare at her but

it really couldn't do much harm to her. Riku grabbed my arm and walked out

of the castle. we got to where all these broken rocks and all that was floating

around. "No vessel, no help from the Heartless," says Riku "So tell me how'd you get here?" asked Riku still holding on to my arm.

"I simply believed nothing more to it," the beast said with a growl.

"When our world fell into darkness belle was taken from me," he continued.

"I vowed I would find her again no matter the cost," he said with

another growl.

"Awe how cute," I said until Riku hit me in the Gut. I glared at him and

looked back at the beast. beast jumped at us and Riku threw me back and he

jumped back. Riku slashed him with his sword and beast was down.

"Riku no don't!" I yelled trying to grab his arm but it was too late.

"Stop!" yelled Sora's Voice. I looked up to see him and the gang.

"Sora you came!" I yelled trying to run to him but Riku got in my way.

"let Melody go Riku she has nothing that you need," Yelled Sora.

"Actually she does she can bring back Kairi's heart," He said holding

me close. I glared at him and tried to get out of his brace but I couldn't.

"We've always been rivals haven't we?" asked Riku. "You've always pushed

me as I pushed you," he continues.

"Riku," says Sora.

"But it all ends here there can't really but two Keyblade masters," says Riku.

I looked at him like he was crazy Sora was the only Keyblade master.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora.

"Let the Keyblade choose it's real master," says Riku as he holds up his

hand. Sora's blade transferred into Riku's hand. "That's impossible Sora's

the only Keyblade master not you, your a fake you jerk!" I yelled.

"Maleficent was right you don't have what it takes to save Kairi," Says

Riku.

"Its up to me, only the Keyblade master can open the secret door,"

Said Riku. Riku and Sora started to argue but Riku handed Sora a wooden

sword. I looked at Riku like he was crazy this use to be his best friend.

Riku picked me up over his shoulder as Sora fell to his knees. "No Sora

Help!" I yelled trying to kick my way out of his grasp. I looked around to see

all the princesses in tube things when we passed a hall way. as we got to the

main area the Pain came back and I couldn't take it anymore. Riku let me go

as I rolled on the ground In pain. I felt tears coming to my eyes it hurt so

bad. "Oh purest hearts show me the keyhole," yelled Maleficent. I felt

something shoot from My heart and one last pain that was it. everything was

going blurry and I saw the real keyhole and realized my heart was going away

from me for good now. all I could see was what was going on all around me

but that was it. I laid on the ground like a puppet that couldn't do anything

which was kinda true. I closed my eyes real quick and opened them once

again. the tears kept on coming Oh how I wished I could tell Sora that I

loved him and only him. and that I would give up my world to live in his

world. I knew Riku wasn't evil that he was only being used as a puppet like

me. I looked to see Riku has come back and He's changed more something

wasn't right about him now. I just stared at him and Maleficent as they talked.

it was me and Kairi's heart that wouldn't open the keyhole. Oh I hope you

can get the courage Sora to come and get us and take back the Keyblade.

that was the last thing I said to myself in my head before everything went

black.


	11. Keyhole locked and the disappearing

I could something shake me and say my name but I couldn't get the

strength to wake up. I just kept going into darkness until there was a light. I

felt something return to me. I opened my eyes slowly and to see Sora with a

Keyblade in his chest. "Sora No!" I yelled to him but he was gone. I could

hear some one crying and I looked to see Kairi awake too. we looked around

to see a dark portal to appear. "So you two have awaken at last princesses,"

said this weird guy with white hair. "the keyhole is now complete, you have

served your purpose," he said pointing to the keyhole. "But now its over for

you two," he said looking at us with those ugly eyes.

"Don't make another move," says Donald holding up his staff. I pulled

out my weapon as well.

"Do you think we can stop him all by our self's?" asked Goofy. I looked at

him and then Donald and then back at Kairi and stepped forward.

"Were going to have to try," I said getting ready to fight. this guy

started to walk forward but he stopped like he couldn't move.

"Impossible," he says trying to move.

"No you won't use me for this," says a familiar voice. I looked up to

see the real Riku. I stepped forward but stopped myself.

"Riku," says Kairi trying to walk forward but Donald won't let her.

"You gotta run the heartless are coming," he says warning us to leave. I

looked to see heartless appearing everywhere. now it was really time to go

and fast if we want to make sure Kairi is alive after all this. The gang started

to run Donald was yelling and Goofy was worrying about the Keyhole. I ran

after them and caught up to them while I was out of breath. I looked to see a

heartless followed us but it wasn't any old heartless was it. I looked at it

closely and felt my heart pulling me to it. Donald was whacking it in the head

screaming at it to get lost. I stopped and realized it was Sora when it looked

at me. "Sora is that you?" I asked looking at him. all of a sudden Heartless

appeared all around us. I looked at the gang and they nodded and I looked

back at Sora. Donald and Goofy fought some heartless while protecting

Kairi. I turned around and hugged Sora tight and heartless jumped on us.

"Melody thank you," said Sora with his arms around me tightly. I just

nodded into his chest and looked up at him and smiled. "Good to have ya

back Sora," I said smiling as wide as I could. he nodded at me and looked at

Kairi she smiled and ran to him and he hugged her. I knew he couldn't love

me cause he loves her. I looked to see beast jump down telling us to go and

we told him to go with us but he wouldn't leave without belle. we left to the

gummi ship Sora was showing Kairi around. My eye would twitch once in a

while. "Somebody is jealous," says Donald trying to make it look very sly. I

glared at him. "Its your imagination," I said glaring at him and burning a hole

into his head. Donald hid behind Goofy and I just sat there in my seat sighing

and being bored and waiting for Goofy to already land in travelers town.

Once we got there Kairi was holding on to Sora like a little turtle scared to

come out of his shell. I just rolled my eyes and headed to Leon and the gang.

"Tell me what happened," said Leon leaning against a wall. we told him the

whole thing and he understood everything. "So the darkness is flowing out of

that Keyhole," said Leon looking at us.

"No wonder there are more and more heartless everywhere," said

Aerith sitting on the bed next to Yuffie. "the only way to stop them is..."

Aerith said.

"Is to seal the keyhole right?" asked Sora holding up his Keyblade.

"Maybe, but no one no's for sure what will happen once it's sealed," says

Leon.

"well we can't just stay here, we have to do something," Sora said his

eyes growing wider than ever. "I've got a friend back there," he finished.

"that's right you have one friend to worry about," says Leon opening

his eyes. "Riku's Keyblade must have been born of captive princesses

hearts," says Leon. they went on and on about the Keyblade I just rolled my

eyes I would do anything to save Riku no matter what he did to me. Sora and

Kairi went off somewhere to talk alone while I stayed in the room with the

gang. I just laid on the ground knowing that they were probably kissing and

doing all that lovey dovey stuff. Sora walked back in and I jumped up ready

to go. he looked at us and we all nodded our heads yes. when we got back

this big heartless that was purple started to attack us. I fought it off with my

fan thing and kunai knife. I got some cuts but they weren't bad. we finally

killed the heartless and now it was time to seal the keyhole. we walked back

to see Leon and the others there to support us. "We may never meet again,

but we'll never forget each other," said Leon in a serious tone.

"No where we are, our hearts will bring us together," said Aerith.

"Besides I couldn't forget you even If I wanted to," said Yuffie in her giggly

voice.

"What's that suppose to mean," Sora said Looking at Yuffie. I just

laughed at him and Went back at looking at Leon. after that we went and

sealed the Keyhole for good hopefully. We headed to some worlds to deal

with some stuff. we went to the coliseum to deal with a tournament and won

a trophy. we beat Hercules in a match he didn't even hold back this time.

Sora was going on about his strength is his friends heart. we finally moved

the pedestal from the area phill wanted it to be moved when we first met him.

we found the keyhole underneath it and Sora Locked the keyhole. after

that we got to the world the end of the world where we have to deal with

Ansem and get Riku back. Sora was wondering what will happen if the

worlds become disconnected again and restored. what would happen to us.

Goofy told us our hearts ain't going nowhere and we would stick together.

we flew down and we had to fight off this black gargoyle thing. more cuts

and bruises but no severe. after defeating that thing we landed in Sora's

world and had to fight Ansem off. it took all my strength to fight Ansem and I

was growing really weak. unlike Sora who wouldn't give up he kept on

fighting. I finally collapsed and Sora destroyed another big heartless but he

we fell and Donald and Goofy disappeared while Sora grabbed me as we fell.

we flew back up and Sora set me down some where I can rest for a bit. I

watch Sora fight Ansem and he wasn't giving up. Sora flew and Donald and

Goofy reappeared and was helping him fight off this thing and Ansem. Sora

Picked me up so that nothing would happen to me and I had my strength

back so he let me go so I could fly on my own. The door opened and light

flew out of it. Ansem was finally gone and we now had to close the door.

"Come on!" yells Sora trying to shut the door with our help. Goofy decides

to look inside to see what's going on in there and he freaks out.

"Stop staring and keep pushing," Yelled Donald. Donald decides to look to and freaks out too.

"Hurry!" Donald Yells.

"I can't.." says Sora giving up.

"Don't give up, come on Sora together we can do it," says Riku from

inside the door. he nodded his head yes and pushed more. Donald is yelling

its hopeless while I'm yelling at him to shut up. the King shows up and tells

us to shut the door even though him and Riku are behind it there will always

be light. I look at Riku as the door starts to close and See Riku smiling at us.

"Take care of her and her," he says looking at Sora. Sora just nodded his

head yes. I looked at him and lipped I'm sorry. He smiled at me and nodded

his head yes. we finally shut the door and Sora sealed the door shut. As soon

as the door was shut I felt myself going fuzzy and looked at my hands I was

disappearing. "Um Sora we have a little problem," I said looking at my

hands. He looked at me and realizing that I was disappearing. "Melly I'm

always with you," he says looking at me while I'm disappearing.

"And I'm always with you Sora," I said smiling with tears running

down my cheeks. he walks closer to me and kisses me on the lips it was a

quick kiss cause I was gone in a instant.

well that's the end of Kh1 I will be making the sequels to it so just look at my stories. plz review on what you think.


End file.
